watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Emiri Uchi/@comment-14938071-20180923073436/@comment-27702860-20180923091716
Well, perhaps in the beginning. This extends to the Class Trip where she basically ignores Tomoko, Yoshida, and Yuri. Two . . . Three . . . Three weird things happen: she acts like Tomoko when waking Yoshida; she spends a night with Tomoko . . . and she throws Tomoko some pants. With the first, Yoshida, who believes it is Tomoko, accuses Tomoko of "pinching my nipples" to quote the Japanese. Confused, Tomoko protests that she only did that once. So either Uchi DID get a bit experimental or Yoshida simply imagined she did. We do not know the answer though given the "pause" depicted, I suspect that Uchi did get a bit "experimental," and why not? The Pants Incident is played for comedy, but, in a way, the "groomed" Uchi sort of understands that "some girl" put herself in an embarrassing situation. So she throws her some pants and says no more of it. That with Yoshida elbowing her in the stomach sort of ends it for her having any relationship with them. The Night with Tomoko seems another comic misunderstanding scene where she is mistakenly convinced that Tomoko is a lesbian. Still, afterwards, she cannot get Tomoko's face out of her mind. Sooooooo . . . why is she so fascinated with Tomoko? As I have blathered in comments below, I held back on declaring Uchi a lesbian because that seemed too easy and too "hur huh . . . lesbians!" I would think WataMote are not treating such for cheap laughs. I do not think they are playing the stupid and old "Oh Look! One Girl is a Lesbian and the OTHER GIRL Rejects Her! HA!HA!HA!" as seen in Railgun and other inferior products. Anyways, I wonder if Uchi was at first simply just a bit smitten by the belief that a girl is attracted to her. I now wonder if she may be a lesbian who is simply unable to accept that. I really do not know, but I think part of the charm of WataMote is they do not explain it or other relationships. As I have blathered, we have yet to see whatever the fuck it is that Uchi fantasizes about, or any other character for that matter. Her pursuit of Tomoko seems much more than "ego & vindication." It is weird because it does not make sense to us. Again, for Wall of Text responses below, "where" does Uchi think their relationship will go? Was she going to be happy never really talking to Tomoko but believing Tomoko loves her or thinks she is special or their "hearts are one?" Maybe she does not know. She does seem legitimately hurt when she finds out that Tomoko does NOT share this bizarre "our hearts are one" fantasy. She then returns to stalking Tomoko. She lashes out at Shizuku. She seems jealous. Arg! I feel another Wall of Text coming so I will stop speculating! ^^, Maybe it is so simple that Uchi expects Tomoko to make the "first move" and guide her like any fantasy? Tomoko obviously does not. Meh! What do I know?